Ce silence
by Sykora
Summary: [SONG FIC] Basée sur la chanson 'Ce silence' de Natasha St Pier. En réponse au défi lancé par Lu phénix... [HPDM]


_**J'm'enferme dans ma bulle, je n'regarde personne dans les couloirs de mon esprit  
Il est déjà trop tard, il fait déjà si noir...  
On a essayé, réessayé, on est tombé, on s'est relevé comme dans toutes les histoires  
D'amour sans moralité à la fin, et même à la fin, on a toujours encore un peu faim,  
et c'est là qu'on se fait mal, j'm'enferme dans ma bulle  
Sur ma vie j'n'ai aucun contrôle, sur ta vie aucun contrôle  
Je glisse sur le monde qui m'entoure, c'est drôle**_

Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy et en ce moment même, ma vie n'est qu'un fiasco total. Cela va faire un an bientôt que j'ai quitté Poudlard et trouvé un boulot confortable qui me permet d'avoir une vie privée très libre. Mais malgré cela, je ne suis pas heureux. Je ne parle plus à personne, je ne vois plus personne. Beaucoup disent que je suis perdu dans les limbes de mon âme. Peut-être ont-ils raisons… mais personne ne connaît la cause de mon « effacement ». La raison est pourtant simple, tellement simple que ça en est presque banal : une histoire d'amour…

Hé oui, le grand Draco Malefoy, terrassé par une vulgaire histoire d'amour ! J'ai osé dire vulgaire ? Oubliez ce mot, il est totalement faux. En fait, cette histoire m'a apporté tellement de choses que l'associer à une simple, une vulgaire histoire d'amour m'est impossible. Mais de qui étais-je amoureux ? La réponse est incroyable… il s'agit de Harry Potter. Oui, moi, Draco Malefoy, amoureux de Saint Potter.

Croyez le ou non, nous étions ensemble. La dernière année que nous étions à Poudlard. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui comme on tombe amoureux d'une chanson, d'une peinture ou d'un écrit. Simple n'est-ce pas ? Oh bien sûr, nous avons eu des disputes… beaucoup, et même très violentes parfois. Mais comme à chaque fois, nous nous remettions ensemble. Mais notre couple ne pouvait pas durer… l'image de nous deux ensemble n'était pas concevable. Ca a finalement eu raison de nous. Aucune moralité à notre histoire n'a été donnée, trouvée. Notre couple a été brisé du jour au lendemain. Et moi, je n'ai pas pu supporter cela. J'avais encore faim de notre amour, terriblement faim… Comprenez moi, Harry a été le premier amour de ma vie, le premier véritable amour. Et il sera le dernier, car il est ma raison de vivre et je ne peux me résoudre à l'oublier dans les bras d'un autre. J'ai commencé à m'enfermer sur moi-même à cette époque, et je ne suis jamais sorti de mon mutisme psychique. A partir de ce jour, je n'ai plus eu aucun contrôle sur le cours de mon existence, comme je n'ai jamais eu contrôle sur sa vie ou ses décisions. C'est ce que j'aimais le plus chez lui, son caractère, ses ambitions et ses rêves, ses buts. Il me manques, je l'aime encore tellement. Maintenant, je me laisse porter par la vie, sans jamais plus réfléchir, sans vouloir réfléchir. Je me laisse guider, même si des fois, je fais des erreurs. Je suis tellement blasé que les pires erreurs de ma vie me font rire. C'est drôle de se laisser détruire…

_**Dans le mal ou je me perds, dans le vide où je me noie  
Bien sûr il y a mes guerres mais il y a surtout toi  
Dans le noir des nuits trop claires, dans le silence de mes combats  
La solitude qui se resserre, des souvenirs qui ne meurent pas**_

Les jours passent, et je suis toujours aussi seul, je me noie dans la solitude. Le vide autour de moi se fait de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus pesant. Je commence à perdre espoir. L'espoir que tu reviennes. Mes combats ont pour buts ton retour. C'est ma plus grande ambition. Toutes les nuits, éclairées à la lumière de la bougie, je pense à toi. Je ne dors plus. Les nuits sont trop claires. Eclairées de ta présence. Tu sais Harry, tu sais pourquoi tout le monde t'aime ? Parce qu'il suffit que tu entres dans une pièce pour que la lumière se fasse dans le cœur des gens. Je n'ai pas échappé à la règle. Chaque nuit, je ressens cette solitude se resserrer dans mon cœur comme un étau. Je souffre de cette solitude. Chaque nuit, je repense aux souvenirs que j'ai avec toi. Les plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie. Qui ne disparaissent pas et qui ne disparaîtront jamais. Si je tentais des les oublier, ton absence me semblerait peut-être moins difficile à surmonter. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir oublier… j'ai toujours été quelqu'un de difficile, tu le sais parfaitement…

_**A ce silence, j'aurais préféré la violence  
Des cris des pleurs pour moins de douleur  
Ton indifférence m'est la pire des souffrances  
A ce silence  
**_

Ces fois où l'on se disputaient et où tu ne disais rien, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu me frappes, que tu me fasses mal pour que je comprenne ce qui te rongeait. Tu savais déjà que notre histoire était vouée à l'échec n'est-ce pas ? Jamais tu n'a osé me dire quoi que ce soit. Je regrette tant que tu ne m'aies pas crié dessus, ou même pleurer. Ca aurait été moins douloureux. Car oui, ne pas t'entendre parler m'était d'une douleur insupportable. Me retrouver face à ce mur d'indifférence que montrait ton visage me ramenait plus bas que terre. Je voulais que tu me parles, que tu me confies tes craintes et tes angoisses. Ensemble, on aurait peut-être pu arranger tout ça… Mais toi, tu voulais jouer le détaché et faire comme si rien ne t'atteignait. Et je sais que tu souffrais aussi, on aurait pu pleurer ensemble, on se serait encore mieux compris tu sais ? Mais dis moi, Harry, pourquoi nous as-tu laissé face à ce silence ? Je t'aimais, tu pouvais tout me dire…

Alors pourquoi ce silence ?

_**Si tu pars je ne reste pas  
Si t'abandonnes, je baisse les bras  
Surtout ne m'en veux pas pour tout ce que je n'suis pas **_

Mais si t'avances, je viens vers toi  
Si tu m'entends, réponds-moi  
Sans toi je ne prends pas cette vie construite pour moi

Je sais que je n'ai pas été ce que tu voulais. Je n'ai pas su t'apporter ce que tu méritais. Mais j'espère de tout cœur que tu ne m'en a jamais voulu et que tu ne m'en voudras jamais. Car même si j'étais loin d'être la personne parfaite que tu espérais, mon amour pour toi dépassait et dépasse toujours les montagnes. Lorsque tu partais loin de moi, je me sentais vide de l'intérieur, incomplet… Imagine ma situation maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient encore en fait… Ha si, l'espoir peut-être. Sûrement même. Tu te souviens quand tu trouvais certaines de tes idées complètement stupides ou barges ? Tu les laissais tomber et moi, j'étais encore plus déprimé que toi. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi je me sentais plus anéanti que toi lorsque tu laissais tomber quelque chose. Et le jour où tu a abandonné notre histoire, j'ai perdu le goût de vivre. J'ai baissé les bras, parce que je savais que ma vie était fichue.

Mais souviens toi, quand tu avais un but, je te suivais toujours. Je t'accompagnais jusqu'au bout. J'aimerais tellement que tu t'avances à nouveau vers moi. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais. Je viendrai vers toi. Mais je me fais un rêve impossible… Oh Harry, je t'aime tellement. Si tu entends mes prières le soir, réponds moi s'il te plaît. Je n'en peux plus de ce silence, de cette vie gâchée. Réponds moi Harry, prouve moi que j'existe encore…

La vie que j'ai en ce moment, confortable aux yeux des gens, je ne la veux pas. Je suis haut placé au ministère, tu dois le savoir. Je suis invité à des soirées mondaines, ma vie n'est que richesse. Mais cette vie, je n'en veux pas, si elle ne se construit pas à tes côtés. Tu es ma raison de vivre Harry Potter. Te rends-tu compte de cela ? Moi, Draco Malefoy, pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ose dire que ma vie n'est rien sans quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un c'est toi.

Je t'aime Harry… terriblement.

_**A ce silence, j'aurais préféré la violence  
Des cris des pleurs pour moins de douleur  
Ton indifférence m'est la pire des souffrances  
A ce silence  
**_

Nos disputes me reviennent sans cesse en tête. Elles s'imposent à mon esprit et m'obligent à réfléchir. Nous ne nous sommes jamais véritablement compris. A bien réfléchir, ce ne sont pas que les autres qui ont détruit notre couple. Peut-être que avant tout, notre couple était trop basé sur des non-dits, sur des secrets. Toutes ces choses, on auraient du se les dire. Je suis prêt à te conter ma vie aujourd'hui, je veux que tu saches tout de moi. Que chaque zone sombre de mon âme soit éclairée de ta lumière. J'ai besoin de te parler mon ange, reviens moi je t'en prie…

_**Comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour sans moralité à la fin...  
J'm'enferme dans ma bulle, j'n'regarde personne dans les couloirs de mon esprit  
Il est déjà trop tard. il fait déjà si noir...  
On a essayé, réessayer, on est tombé, on s'est relevé...  
J'm'enferme dans ma bulle... **_

A ce silence, j'aurais préféré la violence  
Des cris des pleurs pour moins de douleur  
Ton indifférence m'est la pire des souffrances  
A ce silence

Je sais plus où j'en suis Harry. Aide moi à retrouver ma voie je t'en prie. Je n'ai plus aucun ami. Tu te souviens de Blaise et Pansy ? Tu sais que je ne les vois plus ? Je me suis trop renfermé sur moi-même, j'ai décidé de ne plus voir personne. Je sais qu'il est trop tard, la nuit s'est sûrement abattue sur moi dans leurs esprits. Oh Harry je t'en supplie, reviens moi, ma vie ne vaut plus rien sans toi. Donne moi une autre chance je t'en prie. Donne nous une autre chance. Je te promets que nous parlerons. Aucune zone d'ombre ne jouera dans notre vie. Je t'en prie…

Harry ? Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime…

0000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0000000

J'entends la sonnette du couloir retentir. Je n'ai pas très envie d'aller ouvrir mais c'est peut-être important. Je dois aller voir…

Je suis devant la porte, un sentiment inconnu m'écrase l'estomac. Quelque chose se passe, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je décide d'ouvrir la porte. Ce que je fais et mon cœur s'arrête de battre dans ma poitrine pour exploser en un millions de sensations. Devant moi se trouve Harry. Le ciel répondrait-il a mes prières ?

-_Bonjour Draco, me dit-il. Puis-je entrer_

Je le laisse entrer et ferme la porte. Il regarde la décoration et décide de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Je lui apporte un grand verre de lait comme il aime ça et il me répond d'un petit sourire. Ce sourire… il me fait tellement chaud au cœur. Soudain, il lève les yeux vers moi et me regarde tristement. Il se décide à parler.

-_Draco, je sais que je suis culotté de revenir te voir après une année d'absence. Mais je suis venu te dire que je suis désolé du mal que je t'ai fais. Tu ne mérite pas la souffrance que je t'ai infligé. Je suis profondément désolé pour toi. J'ai eu vent de ton renfermement. Tu sais, Blaise et Pansy s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils n'ont plus eu de nouvelles depuis pas mal de temps…_

Blaise et Pansy ? Ils ne m'ont pas oubliés ? Je sens mon cœur se réchauffer bizarrement, c'est ce que l'on appelle le bonheur ? Je regarde Harry. Il a beaucoup changé. Ses traits autrefois joyeux et pleins de vie sont à présent tirés et la lueur « magique » de son regard semble éteinte. Je m'assieds à ses côtés. Il me regarde et pousse un soupir.

-_Je passais dans le coin et je pensais à toi. Non, en fait, je pense tout le temps à toi Draco. Il ne se passe pas un instant sans que mes pensées soient tournées vers toi. Je… je crois que… je t'aime encore Draco._

Il cache son visage entre les mains et je l'entends respirer. Ai-je bien entendu ? Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je me lève et m'approche de lui. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et je pleure dans son dos.

-_Merci_, lui dis-je. _Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime terriblement. Je veux refaire notre histoire. Nous avons mûris sur cette année. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi tu sais, et je veux que tu saches tout de moi._

Il se tourne vers moi et essuie mes larmes. Je le laisse faire, trop heureux par les événement. Il se redresse et me regarde tendrement avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de m'embrasser.

-_Oui_, dit-il, _nous avons à présent le temps de reconstruire notre histoire et de faire en sorte qu'elle dure. Dis Dray, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais plus que tout ?_

Je le regarde et je l'embrasse amoureusement. Oui, je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime. Il faudra un certain temps avant de cicatriser tout ça, mais je sens que ensemble nous pourrons le faire. Notre vie ne fait que commencer. Je sais que ça va aller maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la seule issue à mes blessures. Merci Harry, je t'aime… nous avons tant de choses à nous dire…

_**FIN  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
